On My Own
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Clara is kidnapped during a doctor's appointment. She finds herself trapped in a mysterious room, strapped to an operating table. Now she must find a way to escape before the worst happens.


**A/N: I wrote this for my friend 93MANIAC**

Clara squirmed under the leather straps that dug into her wrists and ankles. She was laying on a medical table that was in the center of a grey, colorless room. The only was out was a sliding door position right in front of her. There was undoubtably a sanitary feel to the room. Her clothes were gone, replaced by a light blue medical gown. She didn't know how it happened. One minute she was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office and then everything went black. Once she woke up, she desperately tried to escape. However, after a few minutes of struggle, she realized it was pointless. The straps were too tight for her to try and wiggle out. All she could do now was to hope her captor would be merciful. She began to wonder who had kidnapped her.

As if to answer her question, the door to her room slid open, revealing Missy standing behind it. "Hello Ms. Oswald. Are you having a nice day?"

Clara froze, her body shrinking. "You!"

"Yes, it's me," said Missy. "I've been tracking you for quite some time, waiting for the right moment to spirit you away."

Clara's body tensed up, trying to say something. Eventually she managed to croak out, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Missy went over to Clara and put her hand on her belly. "Your baby."

"No!" Clara shot forward. Had the straps not been their she would have knocked Missy to the ground. "I won't let you!"

Missy smirked. "It's not like you can stop me." Missy place her hand beneath the hem of Clara's shirt. Clara shuddered upon feeling Missy's fingers on her skin. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. Missy proceeded to lift it up, leaving her belly exposed. A chill ran over Clara's body. Missy rested her fingers on Clara's belly, feeling the young woman's body. There was something on Missy's hands. A lotion or gel. Missy rubbed it all over Clara's belly. She was rough, not showing any concern for Clara's comfort. She lathered it deep into Clara's skin, making circles on her body. Once the substance was rubbed into Clara's body, Missy turned towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute. Until then, just sit tight."

Missy walked out of the room, leaving Clara by herself. Clara weighed her options. There wasn't much she could do. Her only hope was if she somehow managed to wiggle her hands out of the straps. This would be difficult. She's already tried this with no results. Maybe if she dislocated her thumb she could squeeze her hand through the strap. She tried to get her index finger behind her thumb knuckle, but couldn't get it into a position where she could exert the proper pressure on it. She was starting to rethink her strategy when Missy came back into the room. She was carrying something that Clara assumed was a medical device. It looked kind of like a metal detecter and had an odd structure at the end. It was shaped like a bowl with metal extensions that projected off the sides, giving it a spider-like appearance.

Missy held it out, placing it on Clara's belly. Clara squirmed. The metal extensions then snapped into place, clamping down on Clara's belly. It felt like they were going to cut into her skin. She could feel a light vibration running through her belly. She then heard a whirring sound coming from the machine, as a pale green light emanated from the end of the machine. The light ran over Clara's body, as if it were scanning her. Whatever it was doing, Clara knew she wanted it to stop.

She told herself that it would be done soon. It was an advanced piece of technology and would probably finish what it needed to do in a just a few minutes. However, the mysterious procedure kept going and going. The light kept running up and down her body. As it did so, the metal extensions seemed to tighten on Clara, digging deeper into her skin. Her belly was squeezed tight, almost as if it was going to pop. God, please don't let it kill the baby.

Finally, the procedure was over. The green light turned off and the metal extensions released Clara's belly. Missy lifted the machine and put it aside. She then pulled out a remote and pointed it at the ceiling. A screen slowly lower from the ceiling. Readings popped up on screen. Clara couldn't tell what they meant. There were charts that sort of resembled an EKG. She saw what looked like a human body appear on screen. A bunch of blue dots covered the body. Missy looked intently at the screen. She evidently knew what it meant.

After getting the information she apparently needed, Missy pushed a button on her remote, causing the screen to return to where it was. She then turned to Clara. "So, do you know who the father it?"

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Whose the father?" said Missy. "Someone had to knock you up. Who was it?"

"Danny," said Clara. "It was Danny."

Missy laughed. "You're sure it was Danny. It couldn't have been anybody else? You've been keeping your legs shut, have you?"

Clara wanted to spit in Missy's face. "I loved Danny. Who else would it be?"

A grin spread over Missy's face. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No," said Clara. "Who do you think the father is?"

"The Doctor of course." Missy groped Clara's belly. "His child is growing inside of you right now."

"You're insane!" Clara placed her right index finger on the knuckle of her thumb.

Missy lightly slapped Clara's belly a bit. "Please, you don't need to lie to me. I know what you two are up to. Cooped up together on all your adventures, with you providing him with companionship. And what young woman doesn't want to have the Doctor's child?"

"Jealous?" said Clara.

"So you admit it?" said Missy.

"Hardly," said Clara. "Though I suppose it doesn't matter. You're delusional. No matter what I say, there's no way you'll believe it."

Missy chuckled. "Yes, I've heard that one before. No matter, I still have you and as long as I have you I have his baby."

"Not necessarily," said Clara, her index finger pressing down on her thumb.

Missy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Please, tell me what I've overlooked?"

"Yes, there is." Clara's thumb dislocated itself with a light pop. She slid her hand out from the leather strap. The smile disappeared from Missy's face. Before she could do anything to defend herself, Clara's fist collided with Missy's face, sending her flying backwards. Clara's attention was then turned to the other straps. With her free hand, she began to free her left hand. This task was especially hard considering her dislocated thumb. Missy got up from the floor and marched towards Clara. Finally, Clara managed to free her left hand, just in time to protect herself from Missy's attacks.

She knew at the back of her mind that Missy couldn't hurt her. Otherwise she'd lose the baby. However, she was going to make Clara pay. Missy came at Clara with a storm of flying fists, lacking any strategy or coordination. Clara was barely able to defend herself by holding up her hands and blocking her blows. She grabbed Missy's wrists, hoping this would prevent her from striking. Missy pulled away, trying to break Clara's hold. Clara decided that it was best not to fight Missy on this and let go of her. This caused Missy to tumble backwards. Clara quickly dropped her hand and tried to undo the straps on her ankles. This was easier as she had a hand with a working thumb. She managed to get her left foot out and was about to free her right foot when Missy charged at her.

Missy was angry, her arm raised over her head, ready to strike at Clara. She no longer cared about keeping the baby safe. Clara braced for the blow. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Clara was forced to close her eyes. She covered herself with her arms. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. In front of her, she saw the Doctor standing over where Missy was, who was nowhere to be seen. He smiled. "Need a hand."

"Yes," said Clara. "What took you so long? Another second and I'd be dead."

The Doctor chuckled. "I'm sure you could have handled yourself just fine. Though we've got to get out of here fast. I doubt we'll have long before Missy comes back with help."

* * *

Clara sat on the floor of the TARDIS, her hand on her belly. The Doctor walked up behind her. "How is your thumb doing?"

Clara jumped. "Don't you that! You scared me."

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "I didn't know you were still shaken by your experience."

"I'm not shaken," said Clara. "I just don't like it when people sneak up on me."

"Very well, I'll try not to do it again." The Doctor began to walk away, when he paused and turned around. "You know, I have to say I'm impressed by what you did. Not many people could hold their own against Missy, especially someone in your condition."

"My condition?" Clara raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone who'd just been kidnapped and strapped to a table," said the Doctor. "What'd you think I meant?"

"Oh nothing." The Doctor continued to walk away when Clara got up and ran to him, hugging the man. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Clara began to cry. "I...I thought she was going to kill me."

The Doctor hugged her back. "She wasn't. I won't let her."


End file.
